What's Wrong With You?
by Trial of Ash
Summary: One shot...Doumeki is Yakuza and Watanuki is entertainment!


**What's Wrong With You?**

"It's too bland and creamy." Doumeki said as he placed the soup spoon beside the porcelain soup plate. .

Watanuki didn't answer but just cleared the plate off the dining table and walked back into the kitchen before slamming the plate into the basin causing it to crack. The rest of the unconsumed soup splattered all over the counter surrounding it. Himawari could only watch wide eye and wondered if Watanuki was really going to snap this time.

"Freaking bastard!" he cursed out.

"What's wrong?" Himawari asked gently

"How long do I have to take this? He's rude and insensitive! How many months has it been and he's never happy with whatever I prepare and yet he refuses to let me quit!" Watanuki spit out angrily.

"He's not a bad person you know…" Himawari replied meekly, she has never seen Watanuki this angry before. Normally, he could still force a smile and reassure her that nothing was wrong.

"We're talking about a _Yakuza _here…_right_?" Watanuki answered sarcastically.

"Maybe he has difficulty letting go…he never lets anyone quit on him."

Watanuki took a deep breathe and counted to ten before letting out a big huff. It was no use. He was still pissed as hell.

"I'm getting out of here!"

"You can't leave, he's gonna send the boys after you!"

"I'm _not _his property! I'm an employee and I'm _free _to resign when I want to!" Watanuki spewed as he tugged off his constricting bow tie and threw it on the ground before stomping back out to the dining room.

Himawari could only hope that Doumeki won't blow his top, he seemed to enjoy Watanuki's company. If one could consider it that way. He talked more during dinner even if it was only to comment about Watanuki's cooking and was always home now. Whereas in the past, he would only be home after midnight or maybe later, swaggering into the house drunk and lonely. There was something about Watanuki that Doumeki like but her brother has never been an expressive person. Everything he says always comes out wrong when he's trying to explain something.

"You! I'm leaving this pit hole!" Watanuki yelled as he pointed an angry finger at Doumeki's face.

"…?" Doumeki looked up, surprised that the blue eyed man was yelling at him. He never did that before…

"Don't look at me so blankly! Do you understand what I'm saying?" Watanuki's voice raised an octave higher when Doumeki gave him that lofty cold gaze.

"What?" Doumeki shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he gave a monotone reply.

"I QUIT!"

Doumeki was by now thoroughly amused, never had anyone dared to resign under his employment. They were only fired or something else would mysteriously happen to them. He felt a tug at the corner of his mouth and tried to suppress the smile that was surfacing. The blue eye man was really entertaining to have around. For months now, he has been trying to get his hackles raised because he did not believed that anyone could be that patience and smiley 24/7.

Seems like the nut finally cracked.

"What's so funny? Stop smirking!" Watanuki narrowed his eyes.

Doumeki didn't answer but just stood up and slipped his hands into his pocket as he walked towards Watanuki. His narrowed eyes cold and steely, his voice deep and soft when he asked Watanuki…

"What did you say?"

Watanuki stepped back as Doumeki approached him. He felt alarm bells going off in his head when he heard that voice, it was not the first time he heard it. It was only used when he was sending a warning or an ambiguous order that would end up with the person dead someway or another.

"I…I…said..I...quit…" Watanuki stammered out, his anger dissipating fast as the looming dark figure came closer.

"….why?" Doumeki asked again as he took a quick glance at the pillar behind Watanuki. Just a few steps more he thought.

Watanuki felt his anger rose again at the obvious question.

"What do you mean why? You never liked my food…you picked on everything that I did and you…" Watanuki's voice faltered off when his back hit something hard and he realized he was pushed against a corner pillar with nowhere to escape.

"Why did you get that impression from? I merely commented, maybe you are too sensitive."

"You…! You…! I'm definitely not sensitive! You big gloomy oaf! You're the one who's sensitive…well, your taste buds are anyway and you are always asking for ridiculous recipes to be made! Do you know how much trouble is it to just…."

Doumeki continued to let Watanuki rant as he secretly enjoyed watching the man's face turn a deeper shade of red and his hands becoming more and more animated. It was adorable and funny at the same time, how could someone so angry look so cute? It has to be against the law of nature.

"What…What are you smiling at?" Watanuki asked when he saw that the man was no longer tuning in to his tirade.

Doumeki still did not answer and continued smiling.

Watanuki feeling indignant felt he has enough. He lifted his hands and pushed against Doumeki's chest and he was surprised to find hard flesh and firm muscles underneath the thin linen shirt. He never realized it but it just dawned on him that Doumeki really was that much bigger and taller then he was. And his push had not even managed to make him budged an inch.

"Enjoying the feel of it?" Doumeki said as he reached up and grasped Watanuki's wrist.

Shocked, Watanuki tried to pull his hands away but Doumeki's hold was too strong.

"I prefer the female breasts, you narcissistic asshole!" Watanuki retort as he glared at Doumeki and felt warm fingers tighten its grip on his wrists.

Doumeki stared back at those blue eyes, which was sparkling with defiance and anger. It was beautiful…he could easily drown in those dark blue crystals if he weren't careful. He released a hand and reached up to relief Watanuki of his glasses, earning him another round of nonsensical ranting. He waited patiently as he admired that pretty face and waited for the shorter man to stop before he answered.

"Maybe I could change your mind regarding that…" without warning, he leaned down and kissed Watanuki full on the lips, tongue and all…

Watanuki was simply not expecting that! How could this jerk kiss him just like that and he _did not_ just use his tongue! He struggled and tried to push Doumeki away but Doumeki leaned down and taking advantage of his bigger build, pressed Watanuki further up against the wall.

Doumeki forced his thigh between Watanuki's and tried to still him by using his body weight. He meant it as a tease but he had not expected the man's lips to taste so soft, so pliant and sweet and his scent…he could smell the crisp scent of the oatmeal body scrub as well as the scent of the herbs he uses during cooking. He also noticed that although Watanuki was still struggling, he wasn't really doing much to break the kiss. In fact, he was unconsciously parting his lips and letting Doumeki dominate his tongue! The blue eye man really is full of surprises!

Watanuki ceased his struggling and swallowed his disgust once he started to realize it was futile, the man was too bulky for him to throw off and he figured if he had his fun, he would be released. But he didn't expect the gentleness that followed once he stopped struggling. Doumeki, he noted was an extremely good kisser. That wicked pair of lips that enclosed his bottom lip suckled and the occasion soft nibble from his teeth was quickly soothed over with a warm moist tongue. Watanuki could taste the remnants of the pumpkin soup Doumeki had just consumed earlier and a distinct smoky taste that was his cigarettes and the perfume that he was wearing! It was manly and over powering. As much as Watanuki tried to fight it, his body refused to listen to his mind and horrors of horrors! He was reacting to Doumeki's gentle administrations!

As soon as Watanuki stopped struggling, Doumeki released his grip on his wrist. He was expecting Watanuki to start struggling again but to his surprise (very pleasantly too), Watanuki slide his arms around Doumeki's neck and leaned into the kiss letting out a very soft sexy moan.

Doumeki had to pull away just then because he wasn't going to guarantee Watanuki's virtue if he continued. He looked at Watanuki's flushed face and blinking eyes, his breathing heavy and quick…God! He could just take him there and then!

"Well, it seems you really love it…" Doumeki said as he returned Watanuki's glasses to his face, turned away and headed back to his bedroom. It wasn't even 10 seconds before he heard swift footsteps and a glass being smashed into the ground behind him and the lilting furious voice shouting out again.

"Don't you walk away just like that! You sickening pervert! I'm still gonna resign! You hear me! Don't you even insult my cooking again! You hear me? You crazed expressionless Yakuza! You'll eat whatever I've done and shut your mouth if you don't like it..." Watanuki yelled out as he watched Doumeki ascend the staircase.

Well…seems like the man will stay…Doumeki thought as he smirked to himself. Dinner time will still be entertaining after all.


End file.
